


The Laws of Transactions

by MiHnn



Series: The Dark Arts [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiHnn/pseuds/MiHnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, a man has to do all he can to protect his investment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Laws of Transactions

The night air was crisp and clear as Lucius pulled up a dark hood to hide his features, taking care to ensure that no pale blond strands of hair that could only belong to a Malfoy could be seen. With his head low, he proceeded through Knockturn Alley before he entering a shop that he had frequented as a child.

"Ah! You've arrived I see."

Lucius kept his mouth set in a grim line, the need to chastise the owner of the shop for stating the obvious overcoming him. Instead, he stated curtly, "It would appear so."

Borgin nodded distractedly as he gestured to a young man who had been bending over a locket of some sort, his eyes greedy and his ink-stained fingers twitching towards it. "C'mon, now. Show this nice gentleman what you got."

When the person looked up, Lucius could see that he was still a boy. Sixteen or seventeen, with a cockiness that couldn't be hidden.

"I hear you have something for me."

The boy grinned, choosing to lean casually against the counter which housed the locket, his eyes studying the visitor in amusement. "That's a real interesting look, guv'nor. What you hiding from? The Dementors?"

Lucius quickly looked at Borgin who immediately chastised the youth. "Shut your pie hole and hand it over. And we'll have none of your snark for it."

The young man glanced at Borgin in exasperation before he pulled out a wrapped package from his robes, handing it over to Lucius reluctantly. "That is quality right there. None like it at all."

Lucius removed the wrappings to touch the leather of a journal.

"Got it off some idjit who used it to get relationship advice. Ha! As if he could get any filly to go out with the likes o' him."

It was exactly as he remembered it. "How much?" Lucius asked coolly.

"Well, it's not that easy, is it? This was a tough one to find, it was. A lot of talking diaries running around these days."

Lucius' eyes flashed. "Do not...speak of this diary like that _ever_ again."

The boy didn't seem fazed. "I can speak whatever I want. Especially since I've found You-Know-Who's one and only-"

He never got to finish the sentence for Lucius had aimed his wand at the boy's chest, the green light piercing through the youth and making him collapse in a heap of death. 

Borgin shook his head as he headed towards the body, pulling out the locket the boy had pocketed. "He was one of my best."

"I doubt that." Placing the book in his robes, Lucius made a move to leave. 

"Wait a minute." Borgin stood up. "You haven't paid me."

"I've paid enough."

"For the book, yes, but not for him. This is an inconvenience, you see."

Lucius pulled out a Galleon and tossed it to the owner of Borgin and Burkes. "That should cover it." And without another word, he left, wondering how he could get the book into Hogwarts.


End file.
